herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Queen Misery/PG Proposal: Superman
this one has been on my mind for a while now and while it is rare for me to propose someone from as massive a franchise and history as this I can't help myself.. today I propose Superman himself.. the Man of Steel and arguably one of the first Western comic book superheroes.. love him, hate him or otherwise you can't disagree that Superman is an icon who has shaped the fabric of what we see as heroism - he may of started as a patriotic hero for the "American Dream" and indeed still has a lot of those traits but he is far from just being the "blue boy scout" people often mistake him for.. he is indeed the VERY definition of Hope itself in DC and while often seen as a figure people find hard to relate to due to his immense (sometimes ridiculous) array of powers I still feel deep inside everyone secretly wishes for someone as heroic as Superman to exist in some fashion.. a near-universal desire for someone who can beat the unbeatable, defend those no one else will and protect us from whatever may threaten us. https://hero.fandom.com/wiki/Superman "Dreams save us. Dreams lift us up and transform us. And on my soul I swear: until my dream where dignity, honor, and justice becomes the reality we all share I'll never stop fighting. Ever. " ~ Superman Who Is He? Superman needs little introduction but he is in essence an alien who crashed onto Earth as a baby and was raised by the Kent family, over the years he has had countless stories - of varying quality - which explore his constant fight against evil as well as his daily life as his alter-ego Clark Kent, who is a humble and kind reporter.. he is often seen by his enemies (such as Lex Luthor) as arrogant or "above" humanity but in reality nothing can be further from the truth.. Superman treasures humanity (indeed all life) and would love nothing more than to live a simple life among them.. yet he knows that innocent people will suffer and that evil beings will prey on that suffering, so he dons his suit as Superman : believing that those who are strong have a responsibility to better the world for those who are not. What Is the Setting? DC comics is a vast multiverse that can range from the grimdark stories of Batman to the goofy comics of Golden and Silver Age - most Superman stories are set in a rather dark world but there's some major exceptions.. in every version however Metropolis is a beautiful city with blue skies and a true air of hope even amidst tragedy.. Superman's presence contributes to this and he has been confirmed in several stories to be the living embodiment of hope itself within the DC multiverse. Redeeming Qualities Superman is probably one of the most complex characters around due to his vast number of adventures and his sheer age - yet he constantly does things of both grand scale heroism and personal care.. for example he has taken time to talk a distressed citizen out of suicide, he frequently attends family events and openly invites people to join him (even as Clark Kent) - always showing kindness, he will not tolerate bullying or injustice and has absolutely no fear about potentially sacrificing himself to ensure no one has to suffer. Superman has done countless deeds that definitely make him more than qualified, even by superhero standards - most important is he does none of this for money or glory.. he does it because it is in his nature to do so. Negative Traits Superman has has his share of negative traits but all of them are due either to frustrations, outside influences or sheer writers being clumsy with him (which I feel should not go against him) - when done right Superman always breaks these negative traits quickly for the greater benefit of all and he doesn't allow personal grudges to stop him doing what needs done.. he will never knowingly let down the innocent, in fact most of his anger will come when he feels that innocents are suffering. Opinion with the exceptions of deliberate altering of the character (looking at you Man of Steel) the very core of Superman is a loving figure who while nearly all-powerful does everything in his power to care for those who need him, he will never bow to tyranny and while he may be too trusting or angry at times these are traits born out of a true desire to be human.. most important is that often Superman gets no reward for his good deeds, indeed he is often punished.. yet he continually returns to do the right thing.. he will protect even his most hated enemies if necessary - because "it is the right thing to do". IMPORTANT NOTICE: this proposal excludes the Superman depicted in "Man of Steel" and "Justice League" film (DC Shared Cinematic Universe) - because that version is deliberately darker and (in my view) does not represent the ideals of the comic book hero (who this proposal will be for). Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal